


He is

by KykyBunny327



Category: Personal - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KykyBunny327/pseuds/KykyBunny327





	He is

He is lounging on the couch 

His brother sitting on his lap  
It's uncomfortable  
He ignores it  
He was the one to offer the spot after all

He is tired  
He doesn't leave for bed  
His brother is still sitting  
It would be rude to leave

He is closing his eyes  
Maybe instead of leaving  
He'll just nap here instead

His second sister touches his foot  
He doesn't like it  
Hopefully it won't happen again  
He is paranoid

He hears the Saddest Girl in the World  
It's his favorite one  
He relates to the song  
Not the artist  
That's what he says  
Admitting to relating to a girl  
Feels like it hurts his case

She touches his foot again  
He moves it  
He hadn't been paranoid  
He had been right

He thinks of his friend  
Who got him excited to sing a song  
A duet  
In a play  
He sings with his friend  
It's lovely  
Soothing and silky  
He practiced his voice alone later  
It's sounds awful without any support  
Lows too grating  
Highs horribly cracked  
A constantly dry throat  
He went to the one in charge  
Spoke normally and asked hopefully  
He'll be working the soundboard instead

He is tired  
It reminds him of how long he stays up  
How it would help if he just slept  
He still doesn't  
He feels he's lost the privilege to complain  
So he doesn't  
People ask why he always looks tired  
He shrugs  
They don't know they'll never get the truth  
He knows why  
He gets embarrassed easily

He thinks too simply  
They don't believe him when he says he's bad at something  
They say he's smart  
He does enough dumb things for that to be a lie  
He stops believing when they say he's smart  
He forgets how to take a compliment

He forgets many other things  
People remind him  
But they do so impatiently  
Exasperated  
He's spiteful and ill-tempered  
So when their tone is more angry than kind  
He ignores them  
Promises himself he'll remember  
And forgets until he is reminded  
Angrily  
He is self-aware enough to notice the cycle  
But is too prideful to break it

He remembers something  
It was that  
He is tired


End file.
